What If? Season 5
by NCIS1990
Summary: What if Lexie was tired of hiding her relationship with Mark? What would Mark have to do? Fight of course. Slexie all the way!
1. Chapter 1

What If? Season 5

Author: NCIS1990

Rated T

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or it's characters.

Summary: What if when Mark and Lexie were hiding their relationship Lexie got fed up with hiding and walked away. What would happen? Mark will have to fight.

Chapter 1

SCENE: ON-CALL ROOM

(Lexie is sitting on a cot when Mark walks in.)

Mark: Hey, I got your page.

Lexie: (Standing up) Good.

(Mark goes to kiss her but she backs away.)

Mark: What's wrong?

Lexie: I can't do this.

Mark: Okay, we can just talk.

Lexie: No, I can't do this. (She gestures between the two of them.) I can't do us anymore.

Mark: What?

Lexie: When I came to your hotel room that night I didn't know what it would lead to. One night stand, sexual fling or relationship. I had no idea. After that first night when you came after me despite saying it could only happen once I thought, "well at least I know I don't suck in bed." But then when I broke your penis and you still wanted to spend time with me I thought you cared.

Mark: I do.

Lexie: Not enough. I get that your and Derek's friendship has been strained and you hate the fact that you went against something he asked you not to do. But this is different then what happened in the past. I'm not Derek's wife and I'm not now nor have I ever been romantically involved with him. So this is so different. I get that there is an age difference and I get that you have a reputation in this hospital. But I saw past all of that, I did it on my own. I'm a big girl, I'm an adult and I'd like to be treated like one. And the fact that you let Derek through Meredith, who has barely acknowledged me as her sister, dictate what I should do with and who I should spend my time with shows me how little you all think of me. I started having real feelings for you because I saw something in you, something beautiful and something real. I thought you did too and don't say you do. Because the fact that you still feel the need to hide instead of growing some balls and go forward with our relationship shows how much you are ashamed of me. I can't be the only one sticking up for this relationship, in fact I refuse to be the only one who's in this relationship 100%. I deserve better than that and if this is how it's going to be, than I deserve better than you.

(Before Mark can say anything Lexie walks past him and out of the on call room. Mark sits down on the cot and puts his head in his hands.)

A/N: I know the first chapter was a little bit of a bummer but I promise this is Slexie all of the way and it will get happier. I hope you like where I'm going with this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: JOE'S LATER THAT NIGHT

(Mark is sitting at the bar with a glass of scotch not drinking it just staring at it. He looks over at the door just in time to see Lexie walk in with Sadie, they make eye contact for a second but then Lexie looks away. Mark continues to stare at her. He's so concentrated on Lexie he doesn't hear Callie sit next to him.)

Callie: Ugh, I hate the hospital. They have to throw this stupid prom every year which to people who are single makes us feel like total outcasts, it's high school all over again.

(She notices Mark isn't paying attention to her.)

Callie: Oh great, now that you have a girl you're completely devoted to I don't exist all of the sudden.

Mark: I've screwed up, I've screwed up big time.

Callie: What happened?

Mark: Today she told me she doesn't want to do this anymore.

Callie: What?

Mark: She told me that she couldn't hide anymore. She thinks that I'm ashamed of her because I haven't told Derek about us. She understands that I don't want to damage my friendship with Derek anymore than it already has been but it was different. It is different. I've never felt the way I do with her with anyone else.

Callie: Did you tell her that?

Mark: No, she walked out of the room before I could. I just, I have been afraid I would betray Derek when he found out about this. But how much of a betrayal would it be really? This isn't the same thing as before, this time Derek is telling me what to do and how to feel. I thought we had rebuilt our friendship but this is just showing me how little faith he has in me.

Callie: Okay, then it looks like you have two choices, you can either go back to the way you used to be and have sex with the first woman you see...

Mark: But I don't want anyone else.

Callie: Then step up to the plate and fight for her for god's sake. Derek doesn't run your life, you do and if you want to be with Lexie, then screw what he or anyone else says.

Mark: You're right. Excuse me.

(Mark walks away and over to Lexie.)

Mark: Excuse me Dr. Grey, may I have a moment with you?

Lexie: Sorry Dr. Sloan but I'm busy right now.

Mark: I'm sure your friends here won't mind.

(Before she can say anything else Mark grabs her arm and takes her outside.)

Lexie: Are you insane?

Mark: No.

Lexie: You know taking someone somewhere against there will is called kidnapping, I should report you.

Mark: I just want to talk.

Lexie: I've said all I needed to say.

Mark: Well, I haven't. I know you're upset and have doubted how I feel about you and I understand, I do. But I need you to know that I'm crazy about you, I know that's hard for you to believe right now but I want to prove it to you. I want to show you how committed I am to making this relationship work. Please tell me what I can do?

Lexie: You know what I want you to do. Until you tell Derek I'm always going to think that you are ashamed of me. I don't like that feeling and I refuse to have that feeling. I just feel like I'm a good way to pass the time for you. Which at the same time is a stupid feeling to have because when I'm with you I just know you're not just thinking about sex. I think you still sticking around and wanting to spend time with me for the six weeks you couldn't have sex proves that. But I just don't want to be sure about some aspects of our relationship and bad about other aspects. I need to know you're in this 100% and until that happens I just can't do this.

(She walks past him and starts to go back inside but before she goes in Mark stoops her with his voice.)

Mark: I'm not giving up on you Lex, no matter what you say I'm going to fight for you.

(Lexie sighs and walks back into the bar.)

THE NEXT DAY AT THE HOSPITAL

(Mark walks into Derek's office to see him doing paperwork.)

Mark: (Closing the door.) I need to talk to you.

Derek: What's up?

Mark: Um, you've known me my whole life and you've seen my relationships with women but I like to believe that if you ever found out I was serious about someone you'd have faith that my feelings are genuine.

Derek: Sure.

Mark: Um, I met someone, she-she's amazing, I'm crazy about her and we've been seeing each other for quite a while.

Derek: That's great, but why didn't you tell me?

Mark: (Taking a deep breath.) It's Lexie.

(Derek looks shocked)

A/N: Sorry, cliffhanger, I know I'm evil. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Continued from the last scene.)

Derek: I'm sorry, did you just say you're in a relationship with Lexie?

Mark: Yeah, well, not so much right now because she was sick of sneaking around and we couldn't go public until I told you. So here I am, I'm telling you because I want my relationship with her to work, because that's what it is Derek, a relationship. It's not just about the sex.

(Derek just stares at him.)

Mark: Derek?

Derek: Let me get this straight, I tell you to stay away from her but you just go ahead and do whatever the hell you want like always?

Mark: It wasn't like that, I tried to stay away from her, believe me I did, but I just- I was attracted to her, I still am but like I said it's more than that. Doesn't that count for something?

Derek: Does our friendship really mean that little to you?

Mark: This has nothing to do with—

Derek: Yes it does, because for the second time I trusted you but you ended up going behind my back.

Mark: This isn't the same as before.

Derek: Maybe not the same situation but the outcome is the same as before, you betrayed me.

Mark: I know you asked me to stay away from her but is this really a betrayal? You thought I would just use her for one night of fun but I ended up having real feelings for her and I'm happy when I'm with her, so you had nothing to worry about.

Derek: You may have real feelings for her now but eventually you will get bored and leave her hurt. It's the same pattern over and over again with you.

Mark: Wow, you have so little faith in me, don't you?

Derek: Excuse me?

Mark: I'm always put as the awful best friend because of what I did before but maybe you're the lousy best friend. Friendship isn't just about loyalty it's about faith. And I guess when I thought we had rebuilt our friendship I was wrong because you clearly were never my friend at all.

(Mark walks out.)

LATER THAT NIGHT AT MEREDITH'S HOUSE

(Derek walks into the kitchen to find Lexie and Meredith in there.)

Meredith: Hey, we thought since everyone in the house has off tonight we could have a little dinner together. Don't worry Izzie's cooking.

Derek: Great.

(Just then Lexie walks in and sits down next to Meredith. Derek just looks at her.)

Lexie: Derek, why are you looking at me like that?

Derek: May I speak with you privately please, in the living room?

Lexie: Uh, okay.

(Lexie stands up and follows him out.)

Izzie: What's that about?

Meredith: I have no idea.

MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM

Lexie: What's going on?

Derek: I know.

Lexie: You know what?

Derek: I know what's been going on with you and Mark.

Lexie: (Shocked) Mark told you?

Derek: Yes. Today, I wanted to hear your side.

Lexie: My side?

Derek: You didn't know what you were getting yourself into.

Lexie: (Exhales) Wow, you're supposed to be his best friend and you make it sound like I walked into a war zone. I am so sick of everyone thinking I'm this weak, pathetic little girl. I'm 24 years old and yeah I've been through a hell of a lot but I got through it, and I can stand up for myself. And I don't know where you and Meredith got off in deciding how I should live my life, because really it's none of your business. The only sisterly thing Meredith has done is give me a place to live but other than that she treats me like I don't exist. That doesn't give her the right to decide my life and if she has doesn't have that right then you sure as hell don't. I knew what I was doing the whole time. I knew I was doing the night I went to Mark's hotel room, took off my clothes and told him to "teach me". I knew what I was doing when I got into a secret relationship with him. The only thing I wasn't sure of in our relationship was how the hell I managed to break his penis but other than that I was aware the whole time. So thanks for your concern, but you can butt the hell out of my life.

(Lexie walks out.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT JOE'S

(Lexie is sitting at the bar alone when she hears a voice.)

Voice: Is this seat taken?

(Lexie looks up to see Mark standing there.)

Lexie: No, go ahead.

(Mark sits down next to her.)

A/N: I know there was so little Slexie interaction in this chapter and this story so far has been a lot of fights but it's going to get more fluffy, I promise, I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CONTINUED FROM THE LAST SCENE

Mark: So, I guess you talked to Derek?

Lexie: Yeah. I told him to butt out of my life.

Mark: Yeah, that's what I should have told him to begin with.

Lexie: Why didn't you?

Mark: What?

Lexie: Why did you think it was okay for Derek to decide who you should be seeing, or better yet who I should be seeing?

Mark: I thought if I didn't it would damage our friendship even more.

Lexie: But like I said before it wasn't like I was an ex-girlfriend or ex-wife of Derek's or something, it shouldn't have mattered. You shouldn't have agreed to that insanity in the first place.

Mark: At the time I didn't think it mattered either way. I didn't know I saw you that way.

Lexie: What? So I was just forbidden fruit to you? Once you saw something you thought you couldn't have all of the sudden you wanted it?

Mark: No, I think I did see you that way but it didn't come to light until Derek said that.

Lexie: Or until I showed up at your hotel room that night and took off my clothes.

Mark: That had nothing to do with it, I was already attracted to you.

Lexie: Okay, so if I hadn't shown up at your hotel room that night would you have eventually made a move or would you have avoided it?

(Mark is quiet.)

Lexie: That's what I thought.

Mark: Why does this matter? It happened the way it happened and I''m happy with the way it happened.

Lexie: It doesn't feel that way, it feels like I backed you into a corner and you had no choice, it feels like the only reason we were ever together was because I stripped for you. And that makes me feel bad because I see more of you than that. But I don't want to just see it and I don't want to make assumptions. I want you to show me, really show me that you're the man that I think you are, that you're not ashamed to be with me. You showed me by going over the biggest hurdle, telling Derek, but I feel like you have also been keeping us a secret because you're scared and you're trying to make sure if you ever have some doubt you'll have an easy way out, well this is hurting much more than it would if you dumped me.

Mark: I would never dump you, I have no doubts about this, I want you in more ways than one.

Lexie: I want to believe that I just don't know how, I don't know how I can know you're serious or that you're not ashamed to be with me.

(She starts to walk away but Mark grabs her arm.)

Mark: (Standing up.) Well I do.

(Lexie opens her mouth but before she can say anything Mark cups her face and kisses her. She's surprised for a minute before she kisses him back. They kiss for a few minutes before breaking apart.)

Mark: How's that for not being ashamed of you?

(Lexie smiles slightly.)

Lexie: Well, that is pretty convincing but I might need one more kiss, you know, just to be sure.

(Mark smiles and kisses her again.)

THE NEXT MORNING AT THE HOSPITAL

(Izzie Meredith and Alex and getting ready for work in the resident's locker room.)

Izzie: I don't know, maybe Mark is serious about her, I mean, we don't know, we've never seen them together.

Alex: C'mon, this is Sloan we're talking about

Izzie: So? Someone at some point had to break through his cold exterior, kind of like what I did with you.

Alex: Please, I'm nothing like Sloan.

Meredith: True, as far as we know Mark's never given anyone Syphilis. Can we stop talking about this please?

Izzie: Oh, come on, don't tell me you're not even a little curious.

(Just then Cristina and George walk in with to go coffee cups in their hands.)

Cristina: Curious about what?

Alex: Sloan's boinking little Grey.

(George chokes on his coffee.)

George: What?

Cristina: (Laughing slightly) Are you serious?

Meredith: Not that we would use Alex's lovely phrasing, but yes. Lexie is sleeping with Mark.

George: That can't be true, she told me she wasn't sleeping with him.

Cristina: When did she tell you that?

George: Two or three months ago.

Meredith: Well, things change.

Izzie: Why is Derek so mad about this anyway, it's not like he's married to this one.

Meredith: Thanks for that. I asked Derek to make sure Mark stayed away from her back when she was in her secret cutting society, I thought she was having troubles.

Izzie: Aw, how big sisterly of you.

Meredith: Shut up. I guess Derek's mad Mark went behind his back yet again.

George: Why aren't you more concerned about this?

Meredith: There's nothing I can do, I voiced my concerns but Lexie's an adult and she can make her own decisions.

MEANWHILE AT THE NURSE'S STATION

(Lexie is doing paperwork when she feels arms wrap around her. She turns her head to see Mark.)

Mark: What are you wearing?

Lexie: I think that only works if we're on the phone.

Mark: I know but now that our relationship is out in the open I wanted to flirt with you and that was the best I could come up with.

(Lexie giggles)

Lexie: How about this, "Is that a flashlight in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

(They laugh as Callie walks up.)

Callie: Okay, as nice as it is to see that you guys made up and aren't shy about PDA. You're not only nauseating me but you're making the patients even more sick.

Bailey: I'll second that, this is a hospital! You two are even worse than Big Grey and McDreamy. Grey you're in neuro today and Sloan I believe you're scheduled to remove a metathyroid tumor in a half an hour, I suggest you two get some actual work done.

(Bailey walks away.)

Lexie: I'll see you later.

(She gets out of Mark's grasp and walks away.)

Mark: Damn it Bailey.

A/N: This was mostly a filler chapter but I promise there will be more to the story in the next chapter, I hope you like it!


End file.
